lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Little Prince
é o quarto episódio da 5ª Temporada, e o 86º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 04 de Fevereiro de 2009. Kate descobre que alguém sabe sobre a verdadeira linhagem de descendência de Aaron. Enquanto isso, os dramáticos movimentos através do tempo estão colocando as vidas dos sobreviventes da ilha remanescentes em um perigo extremo. Sinopse Na Ilha 1º de Novembro de 2004 Sawyer, Locke, Juliet, Miles, Charlotte, e Daniel estão no antigo acampamento dos Hostis. Dan tenta ressuscitar Charlotte e Locke sugere que eles viagem até a Estação Orquídea na tentativa de parar com os clarões das viagens no tempo. Para economizar tempo ele sugere ir até o acampamento da praia e usar o barco "Zodiac". Logo após escurecer, enquanto estão andando pela floresta, eles vêem um feixe de luz vindo do chão. Reconhecendo como a luz que ele viu na noite em que Boone morreu, Locke leva o grupo para uma caminho mais sinuoso. Um pouco depois eles ouvem um choro de mulher. Indo investigar, Sawyer vê Kate ajudando Claire a dar a luz à Aaron. Assoberbado pela experiência, ele não é capaz de criar coragem e confrontar Kate no passado, e depois de um tempo, ele observa o clarão de luz e viaja no tempo mais uma vez. 2005 ou mais tarde ]] Mais uma vez na luz do dia, o grupo parte para a praia. Eles acham que o acampamento existe mais uma vez, mas parece desajeitado, com algumas estruturas degradadas e todos os suprimentos, roubados ou consumidos. Com ninguém em vista, o grupo presume que todos partiram. Notando um par de canoas de madeira, especulam que os outros sobreviventes podem ter fugido de algum grupo que os atacou. Dentro de uma das canoas Sawyer encontra uma garrafa de água com rótulo escrito Linhas Aéreas Ajira, o qual Juliet reconhece como uma companhia aérea internacional com base na Índia. Uma vez que o Zodiac se foi, levam uma das canoas e começam a remar em direção a Estação Orquídea. Passado um breve momento, notam que pessoas desconhecidas estão os perseguindo em outra canoa. Conforme a outra canoa se aproxima, começam a atirar nos sobreviventes. Juliet retorna os tiros com um rifle, aparentemente acertando um dos perseguidores. Antes que os perseguidores consigam chegar mais perto há um outro clarão de tempo, e o grupo acaba no meio de uma terrível tempestade. 1988 Em 1988, Danielle Rousseau e seu grupo de Expedição Científica estão em um bote de emergência sob uma tempestade. Ao longe, eles vêem um homem flutuando em um pedaço de escombro. Eles nadam até o homem e o puxam para dentro do bote, revelando o homem como sendo Jin. De manhã, eles alcançam a praia, onde oferecem água a Jin. A equipe fica atenta procurando a fonte de transmissão dos números, verificando se a ilha é desabitada. Uma jovem, carismática, e grávida Danielle Rousseau se introduz, deixando Jin a olhando confuso. Fora da Ilha 2005 (Flashback) Alguns dias depois de serem resgatados, Kate e Jack compartilham um momento em particular no barco Searcher. Sua discussão é sobre o que fazer com Aaron. Kate expressa que quer cuidar dele porque, depois de perder tentas pessoas na Ilha, ela não suportaria ver qualquer infortúnio iminente acontecer a Aaron. Jack explica que ele convenceria todos a mentir sobre a Ilha no dia seguinte, mas precisaria que Kate seguisse junto a ele com a idéia. Ele pergunta se Kate estaria ao lado dele, e ela explica que sempre esteve ao lado dele. 2008 (Três anos depois) Depois de pegar emprestado um terno preto de Sun, Kate deixa Aaron com ela no hotel. Assim que Kate sai, Sun recebe um pacote de uma fonte desconhecida. O pacote consistem em um relatório de vigilância, uma caixa de chocolates com uma arma escondida dentro e fotos de Jack e Ben em frente da casa de funeral Hoffs-Drawlar. Kate encontra com Dan Norton no seu escritório de advogacia, voluntariamente ela vai fornecer o seu sangue e o de Aaron se Dan disser a ela que é o seu contratante. Ele diz que ela não está em posição de barganhar e que ela vai perder a custódia. Enquanto isso Jack está revivendo Sayid no hospital. Sayid quer is embora, mas Jack diz que ele está inconsciente por 42 horas com uma forte dosagem de tranquilizantes. Uma mulher da equipe médica chama Jack no lado de fora da sala e berra com ele, lembrando-o que ele esta suspenso e que o hospital é o responsável. Um ordenado vem dar uma injeção em Sayid, mas ele interpretaisso como uma emboscada e move-se da cama do hospital mesmo na hora que o ordenado tenta atirar nele com uma arma de dardo. Após desativar o atirador, ele exige saber quem lhe enviou, enquanto ele fica angustiado. O homem aponta pra um endereço no seu bolso. Sayid então atira nele duas vezes com a arma de dardo. O telefone de Jack toca - Hurley, que está na cadeia da cidade em um macacão laranja, está muito feliz. Jack diz que Sayid está bem. Hurley diz pra falar a Sayid que ele seguiu seu conselho. Ben chega. Assim que ele volta para Sayid, Sayid olha fixamente para Ben e ele pega um pedaço de papel do bolso. Nele têm o endereço de Kate. Jack liga pra Kate e a convence a diser onde ela está. Ele vai encontrá-la. Kate e Jack seguem Dan Norton do seu escritório até um motel perto do Aeroporto de Los Angeles. Concluindo que o cliente misterioso de Norton deve estar lá, eles o vêem indo para uma sala. Quando a porta abre eles vêem Carole Littleton do lado de dentro. Concluindo que a Srta Littleton pretende ganhar a custodia de Aaron, Kate tenta fugir, mas Jack convence ela a permitir que ele fale com a Srta Littleton. Quando ele o faz, ele descobre que Littleton não tem conhecimento da existência de Aaron, muito menos de sua filiação, e que ela estava na cidade para liquidar um processo contra a Oceanic Airlines. Ao entender isso, Jack e Kate vão se encontrar com Ben, até então desconhecido para Kate. Ben e Sayid encontram Dan Norton na garagem da policia onde Dan informa Ben que encargos seriam usados em relação a Hurley e que ele deveria estar solto até a manhã seguinte. Quando Sayid pergunta quem é Dan, Ben diz que ele é seu advogado. e Ben]] Jack, Kate, Ben e Sayid se encontram, mas quando Kate vê Ben ela parece ficar bem perturbada. Jack então diz a ela que Ben está com ele e que Ben está lá para ajuda-los e a todos que eles deixaram pra trás. Kate então acusa Ben de tentar lhe tirar Aaron, Jack a nega, mas Ben rapidamente diz que Kate está correta e desculpa-se com Jack. Kate então pergunta a Ben porque ele simplesmente não deixa ela e o seu filho em paz, Ben responde isso pra ela: "Porque ele não é seu filho Kate". Em seguida é mostrado que Sun está os observando de um carro onde Aaron está dormindo no banco de trás e suas fotos de vigilância estão sobre o banco do passageiro. Ela então pega sua arma e sai do carro. Curiosidades Gerais reads her surveillance report.]] *O nome do lado da van de Ben, "Canton Rainier", é um anagrama para "reincarnation". *Ajira Airways is mentioned for the first time with a seemingly large part in the plot after being a viral website for some time. *One of the time shifts brings the characters to the time period of the first season, and original characters Boone, Shannon, Michael and Charlie are all referenced variously through the episode. *As of the end of this episode, the Survivors are known to have the following modern items: **John Locke's knife **Sawyer's machete **A U.S. M1 Rifle (.30-06) with 7 rounds, maximum (Sawyer fired one) **A U.S. M1 Carbine (.30 Carbine) with 11 rounds, maximum (Juliet fired four) **The contents of Daniel's backpack **An outrigger canoe *Sun's surveillance report is partly legible. It has since been discovered that the report is from a Lost unrelated online game; it is therefore doubtful that Lee Chin or Melissa will figure prominently in future episodes. Full Report : Notas de Produção *Desmond does not appear in this episode. *Scenes from , specifically Aaron's birth, are reused in this episode. Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton makes her Season 5 debut, but only via archive footage and additional material uses a stand-in. Dominic Monaghan and Daniel Dae Kim, also present in the original scene, are not seen. Erros de Gravação * When the left-behinds are walking through the jungle to the beach, Juliet's hair starts out in a bun, then when she talks to Miles it is seen with half of it pinned up, and when the survivors notice the hatch light, it is back in a bun again *When Kate and Jack arrive at the harbour, the Volvo grille emblem is assembled in the cars front. Unlike in previous scene. *The handwriting on the paper with Kate's address is different when Jack gives it to her and when Sayid finds it on Tony's wallet. Temas Recorrentes * A foto de Jack e Ben que Sun tem é preta e branca. * Depois de mais um flash, enquanto Sawyer, Miles, Charlotte, Juliet e Daniel estão na caona, começa a chover. * Está chovendo quando Jack vai vistar a mãe de Claire. * O tempo pula para 1988, e a chuva repentina, é um eco de como a chuva parece começar e parar repentinamente na ilha. * Ben é a pessoa que está tentando tirar Aaron de Kate. * Claire é vista dando a luz à Aaron. * Danielle está grávida. * Jack está checando os olhos de Sayid. * Locke encontra a guia de Vincent na praia, mas não vê o cachorro. * A história em 2008 é bastante centrada em Aaron. * Hurley está na prisão. * Sayid ficou insconsciente por 42 horas. * O endereço de Kate é 42 Panorama Crest. * A BMW de Dan Norton e o Volvo de Kate. * Ben e os Oceanic Six, tirando Hurley, vão até a parte 23 da Marinha. * Uma gravação dos Números sendo lidos sequencialmente podem ser ouvidos pelo time de cientistas franceses em seu rádio. * Sun recebe uma caixa de doces, contendo 16 chocolates. * A balsa que o time de cientistas franceses usa tem oito lados. * Juliet atira 4 vezes nas pessoas nas canoas. Análise da História *Sun holds Ben at gunpoint, due to her grudge against him for Jin's death. *Tony attempts to abduct Sayid. Referências Culturais * Le Petit Prince: The episode's title refers to the novel of the same name by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, a French writer and aviator. Though outwardly a children's book, it has varied themes on life, perception and human nature. Exupery was French, like Rousseau's science expedition, and met with disaster while travelling and disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Additionally, "Besixdouze" ("B612"), the apparent name of the expedition's lost boat (as per the wreckage on the beach), is a reference to the asteroid on which The Little Prince lives in the book. *''Transformers:'' Dan Norton's license plate is 4'''PCI382. This is the same as the plate worn by Ironhide in this 2007 film. It's possible, however, that is merely a reused Hollywood stock license plate rather than an intentional reference. *Yoknapatawpha County''': Sun's surveillance report contains a reference to a Yoknapatawpha County Library. The fictional Yoknapatawpha County of Mississippi is the setting of many of William Faulkner's novels. Técnicas Literárias * While on the Searcher, Kate tells Jack that she's "always been with him," yet is aloof to him the rest of the episode. * Sawyer speaks disparagingly about time travel while in the canoe with Juliet. However, soon after, time travel saves them from a gunfight, causing Sawyer to praise time travel. However, when it is raining heavily in the time he jumps to, he takes it back. * Jin is actually alive, and was pulled out of the water by the Science expedition team. * Locke says he has to make the Oceanic 6 come back, even if it kills him, which it will. * Tony, an assassin disguised as a nurse, tries to harm Sayid. * Jin once again finds himself among a group of people whose language he cannot speak nor understand. * The storm in Los Angeles foreshadows the upcoming difficulties Jack and Ben will have trying to convince the rest of the Oceanic Six to return to the Island. * Dan Norton explains Hurley's innocence to Ben in front of Sayid, the actual killer. * While discussing what to do about Aaron, Jack tells Kate "I can fix this." * The French team that rescues Jin turns out to be Rousseau's team. * Carol Littleton seems to be the person who is after Aarons blood sample but it is revealed eventually, that it is Ben instead. Referências à Episódios *The survivors time travel back to the night Aaron was born, and see the light from the hatch in the distance. *Carole mentions Christian Shephard's funeral. *We finally meet the original members of Danielle's science expedition. *A member of Danielle Rousseau's team fiddles briefly with a radio and an automated voice can be heard reciting The Numbers. *Kate notes that Jack has shaven his beard since their last meeting. Questões não respondidas *Qual a natureza da "doença do tempo"? *Se a "doença" ataca primeiro indivíduos que passaram mais tempo na Ilha, por que Charlotte e Miles foram afetados? *Qual o motivo de Ben para separar Aaron de Kate? *Who were the pursuers in the outrigger? ** Were they responsible for ransacking the beach camp? **O que aconteceu com o resto dos sobreviventes? **Quando ocorreram estes eventos? *Quem mandou a encomenda a Sun? *Quem era o enviado a matar Sayid, e por que ele tinha o endereço de Kate? Categoria:Centrado em Kate